


You Make Me Crazy

by littleclouds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclouds/pseuds/littleclouds
Summary: Sapnap planned for himself and George to go to Dream's house for two weeks in the middle of May. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	You Make Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> If Dream or George have any problems with this fic being up, it will be removed IMMEDIATELY! I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable :)

Dream laughed loudly at the sound of George screeching down the microphone and into his ears. They were testing out the electric shock device again, after many weeks of persuasion from Dream. They weren’t streaming, or filming, it was merely just for Dream’s entertainment, which is why he was so shocked when George agreed finally.

‘Dream, you’re literally the worst protector in the world. You’re just stood laughing at me!’ George whined as his character ran away from an arrow that a skeleton had shot at him.

‘Stop screaming like a baby then,’ he said, hardly containing his laughter at the sight of George turning around every once in a while and shouting when he saw he was still being chased. 'You do realise that you're meant to be doing this yourself, right?'

Dream followed George and helped him block himself in to protect him from losing hearts.

'Yes, Dream, but you love me, so you're going to help me. I haven't even got to the Nether yet. Find me a lava pool.'

'Okay.'

Dream took off, leaving George to cower in fear. He flew up high and peered downwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of a bright light that hinted lava was nearby. He couldn't see anything.

'George this is such a shit seed,' Dream complained as he found himself swooping down into a newly discovered cave.

'This is all your fault. You're literally putting me in pain for your amusement.'

Dream rolled his eyes, 'You're so dramatic. You're forgetting that I've done this challenge myself too, and I was so much calmer than you. You're literally sat in a dirt box waiting for the sun to come out, man up you idiot.'

'You was not calm. I hate you. You better have found me a lava pool.'

It seemed almost too perfect as right as the words came out of George's mouth, Dream saw the familiar glow of lava in the distance of the darkened cave. He smirked to himself.

'I may have done.'

'Tell me where it is now. I will teleport myself to you if you don't tell me, I don't care.'

Dream wheezed again at how childish George was being, 'The coordinates are in chat, good luck getting out of that box you put yourself in.'

It was barely audible, but Dream heard George mutter 'shit' under his breath, obviously realising that he was in a predicament, making Dream laugh even harder.

He peered at the time, noticing that it was only 3 in the afternoon. He thought it was much later. That tended to happen when he played with George or Sapnap though. He would always lose track of time when talking to them, with George's childishness and Sapnap's sarcasm - they really did make the Dream Team. He'd never say it to their faces, but he really was grateful that they were his best friends. Obviously, he was grateful for all the new friends he's managed to make this past year, but George and Sapnap were special to him. They understood him.

As if he could sense that he was being thought about, the sound signifying that someone had joined the discord call rang through Dream's headset and he noticed Sapnap's profile picture appear.

'Hello, ladies!' He shouted happily down his microphone.

'Oh great, someone else has come to laugh at me,' George whined.

'When don't I laugh at you, Georgie?' Sapnap said cheekily. 'What are you boys doing?'

'Dream is bullying me,' George said matter-of-factly.

'Oh fun! Can I join in?'

Dream laughed. The bickering between the 3 boys carried on for at least an hour as George was constantly deciding he needed a break after losing a heart. Sapnap just kept calling him a wimp and hitting George's character every time he decided it'd been too long since George had been attacked, receiving ear-piercing screeches from George which would send Dream into fits of hysterics.

Eventually, George had had enough of Sapnap's constant torture and ended up leaving the game, much to Dream's disappointment.

'George I'm pretty sure you did worse than last time.'

'Yes well, last time we didn't have Sapnap.'

'Are you saying you preferred it when it was just us, George?' Dream couldn't help the teasing tone that layered his voice - it was so fun to mess with George.

'Well at least you had the decency to just watch my pain, instead of creating it,' George stated.

'That can be changed.' 

'Dream!' He could physically hear the blush growing on George's cheeks.

'Only if you're into that of course,' Dream added cheekily, hardly keeping his laughs in.

'No! I am not into that! Stop.'

'Okay, I feel like I'm intruding something quite kinky so I'm going to leave. Use protection kids,' Sapnap interrupted.

'Sapnap you are the youngest here-' but before Dream could continue his point, he heard the noise signalling that Sapnap has disconnected from the call.

'I hate him. I hate you both,' George said a few seconds later.

'Then why do you speak to us, Georgie?' Dream asked, the teasing tone coming back to him like second nature.

Once again, he could sense that George was bright red and very possibly smiling when he said, 'Because... I... You- I don't know! I'm leaving. I need a shower.'

'Too right you do. You stink. Can smell you from here.'

'I'm leaving now, goodbye Dream.'

Dream chuckled, mostly to himself, 'See you later George.'

He waited for the discord noise to ring out before he removes his headset and leans back in his chair. Now he doesn't know what to do.

He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, the pleasurable feeling running down his spine. Peering at the clock, he realised that he hadn't actually eaten today, and he'd been up since 10 am.

Once in the kitchen, Dream found himself making a quick sandwich before sitting down in the living room next to where Patches was curled up in a ball on the arm of the sofa. When he sat down, she stretched out with an adorable mewing noise. Dream stroked her stomach softly, evoking quiet purrs from the cat, signalling that she was content. 

As he ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he glanced out the window and onto the calm road before it. The sun was shining as bright as ever, almost blindingly if you dared to look remotely close to its position in the sky. The weather in Florida was one of Dream's favourite things about living there, as it was just so unpredictable. Rain was more common than you would think, and so incredibly refreshing after days in the scorching sun, specifically the thunderstorms that occurred at least twice a month.

Dream lived in a remote part of Florida, where barely anyone lived, but occasionally he would catch a family or two walking past his front window with a smile on their face and it would make him realise how lucky he was.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling him from his thoughts. Sitting up slightly so he could reach his phone in his back pocket, he opened it up and saw a text from George.

gogy: what do i smell of now then?

Dream raised his eyebrows. Was George attempting to flirt?

dream: still shit

gogy: fuck off

Dream laughed again, turning his phone off and putting it back in his pocket, finishing off his sandwich. Many people would find his and George's friendship strange, but in reality, there was nothing strange about it. The constant teasing between them that the viewers saw on camera was normal, and neither of them were affected by it, and the viewers themselves seemed to love it.

Of course, when the whole 'dreamnotfound' stuff started, Sapnap couldn't get enough of it. According to him, it was the funniest thing to happen all year. George and himself couldn't care less either. Sapnap was right, it was funny. It was even funnier to mess with George, knowing that it would make him all flustered.

Dream didn't know if that was normal, but he didn't care. It was funny.

\---

'Tommy I literally watched you murder Quackity!'

It was the next day, and Dream was currently playing Among Us with a bunch of his friends.

'You must've mistaken me for another minor,' Tommy stated, receiving a 'hey!' from Tubbo.

'Tommy is a killer, guys,' Sapnap stated. 'Vote him out.'

'Fellas, fellas, let's think about this...' Tommy started to argue but the votes started to roll in almost immediately, and Tommy gave up. 'Fuck you, bitch.'

Sapnap's giggle rang through Dream's headset and Dream shook his head in response as the game showed Tommy's character being thrown into lava. As the game started up again, Dream moved his character towards the laboratory to finish his tasks, noticing that George was right behind him.

A few seconds had passed when another body, Wilbur's, was reported, this time by Bad.

'Where's the body daddy?' Sapnap asked.

'It's in Comms,' Bad replied, ignoring Sapnap's flirting.

'This can't be Dream, I've been with him the entire time,' George stated.

Dream made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, 'I think it's Bad.'

Bad spluttered, 'Why would I report this body if it was me? I would've just left it.'

'I don't know,' Dream said.

'It could be you, or it could be George.'

'Me and George are literally nowhere near, he's protecting me in lab right now.'

'Well of course you'd say that,' Bad retorted.

'Dream why would you say that, Wilbur's just texted me saying that my chat is going wild at the thought of me protecting you. Calm down chat. I wouldn't want to protect that idiot anyway.'

'Yeah, yeah...' Dream said. 'Then why were you just stood staring at me on the telescope? And since when were you streaming?'

'I was making sure you weren't faking! You might've done it too fast or too slow, I wouldn't have known unless I stood there and 'protected you'. And I've literally been streaming since we started, why don't you pay attention to me Dream.'

The whininess in George's voice was so dramatic it made Dream roll his eyes. 'Shut up George. Anyway, I'm voting Bad.'

Bad's protests continued throughout the round as he tried to defend himself. 

'Guys we shouldn't even be voting right now, we have to skip!' He was attempting.

Sapnap giggled. 'Nah, this is more fun.'

Dream wheezed as eventually all votes, even Callahan, went for Bad, and he was thrown into the lava. He laughed even harder when the 'victory' screen showed up moments later. 

Friendly arguments started in the lobby, mostly from Bad, as people started to say their goodbyes. 

'I'll message you losers later,' Sapnap announced. 'Dream, I'm messaging you now, and if you don't reply within 30 seconds I'm going to hate you because I'll know you're purposely ignoring me.'

'Sapnap why aren't you messaging me? Am I not good enough for you?' George whined again. He was in such a whiney mood today, Dream figured out.

'Correct. Bye George,' and Sapnap took his leave.

'You better tell me what he says,' George warned.

'Will do. I'll see you later.'

And Dream ended the call and sure enough, Sapnap had already private messaged him.

sapnap: i have a plan

Dream leaned back on his chair and began to message Sapnap back.

dream: should i be worried

sapnap: well thats rude

sapnap: no you should not

sapnap: its a good plan

sapnap: i only ever have good plans

sapnap: ur so pessimistic about me

sapnap: hurts my feelings

dream: tell me the plan idiot

sapnap: oh yeah

sapnap: me+u+george

dream: er sapnap

dream: keep that to ur fantasies pls

sapnap: NO DREAM NOT THAT

sapnap: I MEAN WE MEET

sapnap: US THREE

sapnap: IN PERSON

dream: this isn't a new plan sapnap

dream: that's always been a plan

sapnap: YES I KNOW BUT I MEAN SOON

dream: how soon is soon

sapnap: LIKE A MONTH

dream: STOP SHOUTING

sapnap: sorry

dream: thank you

sapnap: as i was saying, we should meet in a month. ive already looked at the plane tickets for george from england and i'm even willing to pay for them if it means he gets his nasty ass over here. i need to see the boy

dream: i'm down

sapnap: YOU ARE?

dream: of course i am idiot, i wanna see him too

dream: and you i guess

sapnap: again rude

dream: why couldn't we just talk about this on call with george

sapnap: idk i wanted to annoy him by making him think i tell you secrets and not him LOLLL

dream: ur horrible

sapnap: hehe

sapnap: okay i've decided that we're staying at ur house

sapnap: because its florida and he'll prefer that

dream: true

dream: maybe you should tell him of the plans, considering we're literally talking about him rn

sapnap: oh yes

sapnap: i'll be back with more information later

dream: okay dude

sapnap: :)

Dream shut his phone off with a huge smile on his face. If Sapnap's idea would go well, this time next month he will have met George for the first time. He'd already met Sapnap before, he stayed at Dream's for the weekend once because he was in Florida seeing family, but he's never met George. Ever since he and George first started talking, they've always had the conversation about whether they would meet up or not, but busy schedules got in the way. Obviously, Sapnap wouldn't care how busy their schedules were.

A month felt a long way off but also simultaneously right around the corner. Then it suddenly hit him that he doesn't even know if George can come to America yet. God, he really hoped he could. The Dream Team in real life would send viewers off their seats. The content they could make together would be astronomical.

Before excitement sent him over the edge, he decided to get up and have a shower to take his mind off things. By the time he's out, hopefully, Sapnap would've got back to him with a response.

Once out of the shower, Dream dried off and got changed.

Staring into the mirror in front of him, Dream admired his outfit for the day. He wore a white jumper with black joggers that were cuffed around the ankles, and a pair of white socks. His pants hugged his legs tightly, but comfortably. His hair, which was still slightly damp from the shower, curled at the ends and slightly wrapped themselves around his head. He shook himself slightly, watching a singular droplet of water fall from a strand of hair and onto the tiling below him.

His eyes always glistened more brightly after a shower, like a new shade of green that's just been discovered. His eyelashes curled upwards neatly, a perfect brunette colour compared to his sandy blonde hair.

He ran a hand through his hair, the texture feeling weird due to the dampness of his hand and head. He sighed, dropping his hand and looking at his phone.

sapnap: 16th may. save the date. gogy and sappy are coming to town

Dream couldn't help but smile to himself. He checked the date today. 20th April. In less than a month, George and Sapnap would be in his home.

dream: how long are you staying?

sapnap: 2 weeks :)

Holy fuck

dream: TWO WHOLES WEEKS

sapnap: is that good shouting or bad shouting?

dream: ITS EXCITED SHOUTING

sapnap: GOOD

He threw his phone onto his bed and jumped with it with a broad grin on his face. He really was going to meet George for the first time. 

He was so excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. It's my first DNF fic and I'm so nervous I don't know where to take this fic! All support is greatly appreciated.


End file.
